It's Terrible Telling the Truth
by TheCrazyPrincess
Summary: What happens when Tiramy slips Isuzu a heartbleed seed? What happens when Seiya knows and decides to ask her a couple questions? Lemons. Lemons happen. Slightly OC, LEMON WARNING. Enjoy!


**Hai Guys! Who has two thumbs and had a super nasty virus on her computer? This girl! Yeah I've been unable to type for quite some time now, my computer would crash so I was trying to write on my phone, but that was just a hot mess (like this story *wink wink*) so as an apology to you lovely readers, I wrote you this especially smutty one-shot lemony story featuring your favorite Seiya and Isuzu. Characters are a tad OC, but come on, do you honestly think this would happen if they weren't?**

**Based on a bit of every chapter (mainly more heartbleed seeds)**

* * *

"So how many times do you itch the ditch?" Seiya smiled to himself, enjoying the reaction on Isuzu's face. She was doing everything in her power to keep herself from spilling the details of her intimate life, and this time, she attempted to muffle the noises by covering her mouth with both hands and violently shaking her head. This would be up for later debate, but Seiya could have sword he heard the word 'twice' thrown around.

"Oh come on, you can tell me, I promise I won't judge," he mischievously grinned. They were heading to the main office to process the new applicants who were just hired earlier that day. After Isuzu began answering questions with more detail than normal he knew something was up and after confronting Tiramy about the heartbleed seed, he understood why. Now Seiya always found Isuzu attractive, hell she was damn sexy. Ever since he walked into his bathroom and she was completely naked except for a pair of white stockings that went up mid-thigh bent over and exposed to him, he has not been able to get her out of his head. He should've just shoved her up against a wall and fucked her right there, but he chickened out. He never even had a girlfriend and all the porn he's watched could not have prepared him for that moment.

"No, now please stop asking!" Isuzu calmed herself down enough to beg

"We barely know each other though,"

"Then ask me what my favorite color is, not how many times I itch-" she proceeded to cover her mouth again and ran inside the manager's office, trying to get away. He just laughed and calmly followed her into the office. She was furiously typing at her desk when he walked in; slowly he closed the door and tried to silently lock it without her hearing. The light click of the lock being put in place went unnoticed by the heated girl who wasn't used to all these words spilling out of her mouth.

"You can't run from this forever," he laughed sitting at his desk

"You can't keep asking me forever,"

"That's why I intend to take full advantage of it now," he placed the papers in a neat pile on the side of his desk and started to process them into the computer's main system, "So let's start with some basic questions,"

"I won't answer," she glared at him

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he ignored her

"One," she replied without even realizing it

"Oh? And how did that go?" he smiled, he was going to win this

"Great," she said through her teeth

"Then why did it end?" he pressed

"I left Maple Land and came here," she was trying to bite her tongue but somehow the words just fell out, "Please stop Seiya," she pleaded

"I'll be fair, you can ask me anything," she thought about this for a moment before nodding.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" she started

"I want to get to know you better," he replied, not even looking away from the computer

"Are you a virgin?" he mused

"No," she immediately replied, slamming her head into the desk, "Are you?"

"Nope," he saw her surprised expression, "Just because I've never had a girlfriend doesn't mean I've never slept with any," he stood up and brought the finished papers to Isuzu's desk to be finalized, but changed his plans when he noticed a slight blush on her face. He squatted down to be eye-level with Isuzu, whose head was still on the desk, and leaned in close, "Do I make you nervous?" he asked with a low voice

"Yes," she whispered, "Do you want to kiss me?" she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Instead of replying, Seiya grabbed Isuzu's face with both hands and gently guided their lips together. The kiss was soft, and warm. Their lips barely pressed together, but soon lust filled their bodies and they found themselves pressing harder into each other. Seiya licked her bottom lip and a small moan left her mouth, he swiftly added his tongue into her mouth and soon began to dance for dominance with hers. He obviously won. Giving into her desires, Isuzu's hands started to unbutton Seiya's uniform top, he shrugged it off and was surprised to feel her hands running up and down his chest and toned abs. He moved his hands to her waist and he stood up, bringing her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he brushed some stray papers and a pencil holder off her desk to make room for her to lie on.

Seiya slowly undid each button on her uniform, adding soft kisses to each bit of creamy skin that was now exposed. Discarding the shirt to the ever growing pile of clothing, he worked off her skirt next, sliding it down her long legs and into the pile. Next were the stockings. He carefully peeled each one off, gently unrolling each one to take in the sight before him. She was left wearing a pair of peach lacy underwear and a matching bra. He pulled her up into a sitting position and began to roughly press his lips into hers, demanding the attention. He quickly undid her bra, and with a gasp from her, started to gently massage her now free breasts. He moved down to kiss each one before sliding a nipple into his mouth and lightly sucking. She cried out at the sensation and arched her chest, demanding more.

He responded by switching to the other breast and slowly moving his hand down to her inner thigh; tracing gentle circles with his finger, getting closer and closer to the heat coming from between her legs.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" he huskily whispered into her ear

"Oh god yes," she replied with a shaky breath, "Keep going,"

"That wasn't a question Isuzu," he kissed her earlobe, enticing another moan to escape her lips, "Tell me what you want me to do,"

"Fuck me," he laughed at her forwardness and moved her underwear aside, brushing against her soaked core.

"Mm you really want me to, don't you?" he teased, slowly gliding his fingers up and down her slit before plunging inside

"Yes!" she cried out, her nails starting to press into his shoulder blades. After a few more thrusts he pulled out and stepped back, proceeding to take off this pants and boxers before removing her underwear. She gasped at his length and reached down. His breath hitched when he felt her soft hands wrap around his member. Slowly she stroked up and down, her thumb brushing against the head every time.

"Isuzu," he groaned, he couldn't keep this up much longer, no woman has ever had this effect on him

"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" she mimicked, flashing a wicked smile

"Fuck yes," he grunted. He couldn't take it anymore, and without warning he grabbed her hands and pushed her back onto the table so he was hover over her. He spread out his legs so he was aimed directly at her opening. He looked at her one more time, and when she nodded and smiled at him, he thrust his full length into her. She let out a mix between a high pitched cry and a word that could've been his name as her eyes rolled back into her head.

He didn't start slow and he didn't start gentle. He wanted to fuck her senseless, he wanted her to be sore tomorrow, and she wanted it too. The room was filled with the slapping of skin, a girl's breathy moans, and a man's hushed grunts. The smell of sex quickly took over and their senses kicked into overdrive. Seiya released her hands and moved down to her clit where he began to rub it in slight circles, Isuzu immediately lost all control and clamped down around Seiya and crying out his name. He was unable to control himself at the tightness around him and released himself into her with a grunt and a loud groan.

Seiya pulled her up into his arms, their bodies glistening with sweat. He kissed with more passion and less ferocity as before.

"I love you," she looked away, afraid of what he was going to say

"Hey," he guided her chin back to meet his eyes, "I love you too," he kissed her again.

Elsewhere

"I'm going to have to hunch over for a long time," the dinosaur cried, looking in through the window

"Why couldn't that be me?" Tiramy sobbed

"This park just got more interesting," Macaron laughed, his eyes glued to the action happening behind the window

* * *

**Oh those crazy mascots! Haha I hope you guys like it! (I always feel kind of weird writing lemons lol) thanks so much for reading!****  
**

**Stay beautiful you guys! **


End file.
